Kyokaï
by Driope
Summary: ... Quoi déjà ? "Kyoka ! ― Hein ? ― Le Pokémon ! ― Ah, oui !"


Un petit OS de (exactement) 2 600 mots qui j'espère, vous plaira !  
Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla...

Cette p'tite histoire n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, quoique, vous pouvez mais lisez-la jusqu'au bout alors ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;D !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Kyokaï**

Kyoka marchait à toute allure dans les couloirs du lycée, elle était pressée. Mais, où allait-elle, au fait ? Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. C'était urgent, oui, mais, quoi déjà ? Elle reprit sa marche aussitôt, pas la temps de se poser tant de question, elle était pressée. Les couloirs n'en finissaient pas. Les tournants à quatre-vingt dix degrés, les escaliers descendants, les grandes fenêtres toujours à sa gauche donnant sur la cour, et les portes sur sa droite. Sans se poser de question, elle poussa l'une de celles-ci. Elle se retrouva en face du directeur.

La pièce était toute tapissée de rouge et la créature mi-souris qu'était leur directeur était royalement installé dans un grand fauteuil de velours. Le siège était un peu bas, ou le bureau un peu haut pour sa petite taille, Kyoko remarqua qu'il était à genoux sur un réhausseur de voiture pour enfants. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, la situation était grave. Se tenait à ses côtés, All Might, moins souriant que d'habitude. Elle s'inquiéta tout de suite à ce constat. Il fut celui qui parla le premier.

« Jeune fille, lui dit-il, un étrange esprit rode dans notre établissement. Il a déjà attaqué un élève, et il faut que cela cesse. Tu as été désignée pour être celle qui t'en chargera.

― Eh, mais c'est pas mon boulot à moi ça ! »

On ne voulut pas entendre son avis. Le directeur lui proposa un bout de gruyère pour lui donner du courage. Il lui tendait une petite coupelle où étaient disposé un tas de petits cubes de fromage transpercés d'un cure-dents.  
« _Je savais qu'il mangeait du gruyère, celui-là ! C'était obligé : c'est une souris._ »

Comme on le lui demanda, elle se rendit dans le bureau du délégué pour plus de détails. Elle reprit un chemin au hasard dans les couloirs, descendit l'escaliers A sur trois paliers, marcha sur dix-sept mètres environs dans le couloir 45, et entra dans la salle E01-a. Elle eut a surprise d'y trouver Momo, installée derrière un bureau bien plus professionnel et moins bling-bling que celui du proviseur. Surtout, Momo était derrière trois grandes piles de papiers sadministratifs, et face à une fiche qui ressemblait vaguement à une grille de Sudoku. Elle s'assit en face, sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Momo, plongée dans ses dossiers et son Sudoku, ne l'avait visiblement pas encore remarquée. Kyoka l'entendit vaguement marmonner :

« Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de travail en tant que vice-déléguée en temps normal... elle s'exclama : Eh ben non ! avant de reprendre, marmonnant : Il faut en plus que je me tape le boulot de Monsieur le délégué quand il n'est pas là ! Il a bien choisi sa période pour se faire attaquer lui. »

Kyoka toussa un peu pour que la vice-déléquée daigne remarquer sa présence. Enfin, Momo releva la tête de ses dossiers.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... Tu viens pour l'affaire du Pokémon.

― Du Pokémon ?

― D'après Tenya, il s'est fait agresser par un élève qui a été changé en Pokémon ou un truc comme ça. Je n'ai pas tous les détails. Le conseil des élèves pense qu'il s'agit d'un vilain avec un pouvoir particulier. Il faut que tu captures l'élève qui s'est fait transformer, il ne devrait pas être trop compliquer à trouver. Il faut que tu ailles voir Shoto, il va te donner de quoi attraper le Pokémon, en plus d'autres indications qui pourraient être utiles. »

Elle aquiesça avant de se faire littéralement jeter dehors comme une malpropre. La vice-déléguée avait un travail monstre, elle ne lui en voulut pas pour ça.  
« _J'ai toujours sû que les délégués avaient un travail de dingue. Heureusement, je ne me suis pas présenté aux élections !_ »

Sur cette pensée, Kyoka se rendit... Où déjà ? ... Une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta dans le couloir. Où était-elle sensée trouver Shoto ? Elle ne pensa pas à rebrousser chemin voir Momo, mais préféra finalement continuer à avancer. Elle trouverait bien. Elle croisa la route de Izuku, qui passait par là.

« _Depuis leur combat, Shoto est bizarre. Et avant ça, il avait déjà une obsession bizarre pour Izuku ; ça doit sûrement cacher quelque chose._ »

Elle ne fit pas part de ses suspicions à son camarade, mais ce qu'il lui annonça ne fit que les renforcer. Il dit, quelque chose dans ces mots-là :

« Bonjour Kyoka.

― Bonjour, Izuku. Je cherche Shoto, elle demanda, à tout hasard : tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

― J'allais le voir, justement. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! »

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il allait le voir, de même que lui ne lui demanda rien non plus. Ils ne discutèrent pas, faute de temps, car la pièce où attendait Shoto était juste à côté. C'était une petite salle sombre qui ressemblait à un grand placard, pleine d'étagères elles-même pleines de cartons. Il y avait contre le mur du fond une petite fenêtre et un sofa, sur lequel était assis Shoto. Il avait une pile de cartons à ses côtés et une petite pile de documents sur ses genoux. Suivant Izuku, Kyoka s'approcha.

« Kyoka, tu viens pour les Pokéballs je suppose. Et toi Izuku ? »

En effet, se dit Kyoka, Shoto avait un peu une tête de Pokéball. Elle se retint de rire, c'est qu'on ne rigolait pas, avec Shoto. Alors que Izuku s'apprêtait à répondre, il l'interrompit. Il lui dit ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, et Kyoka les regarda attentivement. Elle se demanda si Izuku rougissait réellement ou si c'était simplement dû à la luminosité.

« Ce n'était pas pour ça que je venais ! se défendit-il, Je venais pour l'affaire, j'ai des informations pour Kyoka. Je n'étais pas sûr de la croiser alors je venais te voir toi. »

Shoto étant face à la lumière, elle vit parfaitement qu'il avait l'air un peu déçu. Elle nota ça dans son crâne et se promit d'y repenser plus tard. Shoto soupira, il ouvrit sa main et, avec son Alter, créa une jolie Pokéball qu'il lui tendit. Kyoka s'en saisit et la rangea dans son sac. Izuku vint s'assoir à côté de Shoto pour ouvrir son sac. Il en sortit un vieux cahier très abîmé et même un peu brûlé par endroit. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, et lui donna enfin ces informations :

« D'après mes connaîssances, il s'agit d'un Pokémon de type électrique. Il est sûrement un dernier stade d'évolution, donc assez puissant. Fais attention, il s'agit d'un élève alors il ne faut pas le blesser, juste le capturer avec la Pokéball. »

Kyoka aquiesça et sortit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'apprêta à continuer sa route, quand elle se souvint de ses soupçons. Elle tenta d'abord de coller son oreille contre la porte, mais on n'entendait rien. Un détail lui revint alors : son Alter était très utile dans ce genre de cas !  
Doucement, elle brancha une des prises de ses oreilles à la porte, et écouta attentivement.

« Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira, demanda Izuku.

― Elle n'a sûrement pas été désignée pour rien par Monsieur le Principal.

― _Tu parles_ , se dit Kyoka, _j'ai été tirée au sort_.

― Arrêtes de t'inquiêter pour elle, reprit Shoto. Tu ne venais pas me voir juste pour ça, si ? »

Elle n'entendit plus de paroles. Elle regretta rapidement de ne pas pouvoir voir non plus ce qu'il se passait, mais en l'imaginant, elle ne regretta plus rien du tout. Sans laisser aucune trace de son passage, elle s'esquiva en vitesse.  
« _Je savais qu'ils étaient pas nets, tous les deux._ »

Elle déboula dans la cour où Mina discutait calmement avec Ochako.

« Je te le dis : Ils auraient dû finir ensemble, ou mourrir. Comme ça, là, je sais pas... Y a un truc qui va pas.

― T'es folle ? Ils pouvaient pas les faire mourrir, t'imagines un peu après ? Et puis, y aurait pas eu de suite si ça avait été le cas.

― Et, quelle suite ? Franchement je trouve qu'elle ne valait pas vraiment le coup.

― Elle est pas si mal que ça...

― Les deux films sont bien, mais pour la série qu'ils sont en train de sortir là... Je trouve pas ça ouf quoi.

― Et puis s'ils avaient fini ensemble, la suite aurait été toute autre ! Et en premier : ou aurait pas pu parler de leurs enfants.

― On parlerait quand même des enfants des autres, y en a qui sont bien.

― Oui mais ma préférée c'est quand même la petite du héros, elle est trop choupi ! Alors que s'il avait fini avec l'autre, ben elle aurait pas pû naître !

― Oui, mais... »

Kyoka l'interrompit, sentant que si elle ne le faisait pas, la discussion s'éterniserait. Ochako se retourna la première, elle lui demanda gentiment si elle voulait quelque chose.

« Oui, euh... _Quoi, déjà ?_

― Kyoka ! s'écria Mina.

― Hein ? »

La jeune fille tourna son regard dans la direction que pointait son amie. Elle eut juste le temps d'appercevoir une tâche jaune, c'était ça !

« La Pokémon !

― Mince, tu l'as manqué de peu.

― Désolées...

― C'est pas grave, affirma Kyoka. Merci les filles, j'y vais ! »

Elles lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, et Kyoka s'élança à la poursuite du Pokémon. Il était parti en direction du gymnase. Il y avait un gymnase à Yuei ? Pas le temps de penser à tout ça, elle courut. Quand elle pénétra le gymnase, cherchant du regard le Pokémon, elle se demanda quel élève il pouvait bien être.

« _Jaune et électrique ? C'est sûrement Denki, maintenant que j'y pense. En plus je ne l'ai pas encore croisé aujourd'hui. Quoique... ? De toutes façons, il n'y a que lui pour se mettre dans une situation pareille._ »

Elle s'avança avec prudence, se pencha un peu pour passer sous les filets de volley-ball, et monta dans les tribunes. Il n'y avait personne, hors-mis une classe qui jouait au basket. Elle ne suivit qu'à moitié le match, mais un joueur finit par attirer son attention.  
« _Ses cheveux sont jaunes !_ »

Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir mais fut déçue quand elle ne reconnut pas son visage. Au même moment, elle entendit du bruit venant d'en haut. Elle se désintéressa complètement de la compétition pour se retourner complètement. Elle apperçut vaguement une poké-queue se faufiler entre les deux battements d'une porte entre-ouverte. D'un coup, elle se releva pour le courser. En poussant les deux battants d'un coup franc, elle atterrit dans une sorte de grotte humide, éclairée par des cristaux. N'appercevant plus la créature, elle ne trouva rien de plus intelligent que de crier :

« Reviens ici, Pokémon ! »

Elle entendit un nouveau bruit à sa droite. Ne perdant plus une seconde, Kyoka s'y précipita. Elle dégaina sa Pokéball de nulle-part, prête à la lancer à tout moment. Elle dut passer par les égouts, des conduits d'aération, une salle de travaux-pratiques de sciences, des escaliers de secours, quand enfin, elle arriva sur le pont du bateau de croisière.

« Tu es coincé, dit-elle, à la vitesse où on va, si tu plonges, tu te fracassera contre la coque. »

De plus, la forme de pointe de l'avant du bateau empêchait toute retraite au Raichu. Il se retourna et enfin, Kyoka reconnut Denki.

« _Je le savais !_

― Gwéh...

― Hein ? »

Elle sortit une Pokéball, et s'apprêta à la lancer sur sa cible.  
« _Je n'en ai qu'une, je ne dois pas me louper !_ »

Le point de vue passa brutalement à celui de Denki. Il avisa Kyoka en face de lui, et la mer dans son dos. Elle avait raison, ils allaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il espérât plonger. En plus, il ne savait pas nager. Elle lança sa Pokéball, et il l'évita de peu. Celle-ci vola encore un instant au dessus de l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tomber qu'elle se fit violemment dévorer par un requin-alto affamé. Denki-Raichu déglutit difficilement à ce spectacle, Kyoka jura.

Un hélicoptère arriva, en sortirent, Momo et Katsuki.

« Je n'ai plus de Pokéball, s'écria Kyoka.

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit Momo, on a trouvé un moyen de rendre aux transformés leur état normal !

― Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

― Voyons, Kyoka, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

― Les tabasser, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! s'écria Katsuki. »

Encore une fois, Denki déglutit. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'être tabassé à mort.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, mon chou... Kyoka, c'est un baiser, qu'il lui faut ! »

Kyoka devint toute rouge alors que Momo saisissait Katsuki par le col pour lui montrer. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Kyoka et Denki furent choqués, et Katsuki participa activement au baiser.

« Euh, tu es sûre ?

― Non, fit Kacchan sarcastiquement, on a fait tout ce chemin en hélico parce qu'on était pas sûrs.

― C'est comme ça que j'ai libéré mon Kacchan, répondit Momo pour la rassurer. Puis, s'adressant à Katsuki, elle murmura : même si tu étais mignon en Arcanin ! »

Denki n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se retourna vers Kyoka, qui entre temps avait avancé et lui avait saisi fermement le visage. Elle s'approcha et lui se laissa faire. Il apperçut vaguement le soleil se coucher, et il eut vaguement la sensation de tomber par terre. Il garda les yeux femés encore un peu, mais son téléphone sonna sans pitié alors qu'il se réveillait, par terre.

« _Non mais c'était quoi ce trip là ?_ »

...

« Je te promets mec, c'était trop chelou !

― Mais du coup, t'as rêvé de quoi ?

― Ben... Quoi déjà ? »

Denki réfléchit intensément, mais il ne trouva pas. Kyoka arriva à ce moment.

« Vous faites quoi les gars ?

― Oui, c'était toi ! »

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement. Il n'y fit pas attention.

« Ouais, j'ai rêvé de toi !

― Franchement Denki, y a plus discret comme technique de drague. »

Il ne releva pas, et raconta son rêve, tous l'écoutèrent.

« ... Et devant nous, Momo a embrassé Katsuki !

― Sérieux ? Et après ?

― Euh... Elle lui a dit qu'il était chou en Arcanin... Et...

― J'aurais donné cher pour voir ça, haha !

― Ta gueule putain, cria l'intéressé dans une explosion. Où t'as vu que j'étais un putain de Pokémon ?

― Et après ? demanda Kyoka.

― Euh... Je sais plus, je me suis réveillé, mentit-il. »

Certains furent déçus de ne pas connaître le fin-mot de l'histoire, mais bientôt, les sujets les plus farfelus refirent surface.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Shoto a un peu une tête de Pokéball.

― Mais quand même, avec Izuku, t'as des délires bizarres, mec !

― C'est vrai qu'ils sont louches pourtant tous les deux, je trouve.

― N'importe-quoi ! se défendit Izuku. »

Shoto ne disait rien, tout le monde rigola. Les cours commencèrent et chacun regagna sa place. Un peu plus tard, Denki se pencha vers sa voisine, qui n'était autre que Kyoka, pour lui demander :

« Et, si je me transformais en Pokémon, tu m'aiderais, hein ?

― Dans tes rêves ! »


End file.
